1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baggage tag of the type used by commercial airlines to identify and route baggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air baggage tags are known in which a combination tag and claim ticket is formed of a strip of flexible material. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,845, issued Dec. 30, 1986, which patent is incorporated herein by reference, such a tag may comprise an elongate strip of flexible material with pressure sensitive adhesive applied to the entirety of the back surface of the strip. One end of the strip comprises a body portion having a longitudinal fold line, and the other end has a pair of longitudinal tongues spaced apart on either side of a detachable claim ticket portion. The tag and claim ticket portions of the strip are printed with indicia showing, for example, the name of the airline, the origin and destination airports, and numbers by which the claim ticket may be paired with the tag. The strip is peelably adhered to a release liner. When used, the tag portion of the strip is removed from the liner and the tongues are wrapped or encircled around the handle of a piece of baggage. The body portion is folded against itself along the longitudinal fold line. The adhesive on the back of the tag adheres the tongues together and to the baggage handle, and adheres the body portion to itself. The claim ticket portion, previously detached from the tag portion and removed from the backing, is adhered to the passenger's ticket stub or envelope for subsequent use in retrieving the baggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,971, issued Aug. 28, 1990, which patent is also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a similar type of baggage tag having pressure sensitive adhesive material applied to the entirety of the rear surface of the flexible strip. Additionally, an adhesive desensitizer, such as a varnish, is applied to the adhesive over a portion of the tongues. The desensitized areas of the tongues do not adhere to the baggage handle so as to prevent transferring adhesive from the tag to the baggage handle. Further disclosed is the use of reinforcing strips on the tongues to prevent tearing.
Therefore, the prior art provides an air baggage tag with a detachable claim ticket initially formed as a flexible strip having pressure sensitive adhesive applied over the entirety of the back surface and, additionally, with adhesive desensitizer applied to the adhesive on portions of the tab tongues. Such a construction is needlessly complicated and uneconomical due to the excess of adhesive used and to the application of desensitizer to portions of the adhesive.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for an air baggage tag of simple and economical construction using a minimum of adhesive, and which will not unduly adhere to a baggage handle or leave a residue of adhesive on the handle.